The Last Travel
by Kingdomariel
Summary: Avant l'aventure de Sora, pendant la Guerre des Keyblades, William et Connor jumeaux et élus de la keyblade, vont devoir faire des choix lourds de conséquences dans cette période de trouble et de tragédie.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Travel

L'histoire que je vais vous écrire, se passe bien avant la naissance de Eraqus, Xehanort et Yen-cid, pendant la Guerre des keyblades. Sinon c'est la première fois que j'écrit et publie en espérant que ça vous plairas :D

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.

_**Prologue : la Guerre des keyblades**_

Dans les temps anciens, rien ne séparait les mondes. Il n'y avait aucun mur de lumière pour protéger chaque monde comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Rien n'empêchait physiquement un monde de communiquer avec un autre.  
A cette époque, le monde était rempli de lumière et les porteurs de Keyblades étaient nombreux. Mais sans murs de séparation, les mondes commencèrent à se disputer la lumière.  
En effet, ils apprirent le véritable but des Keyblades... La guerre éclata tandis que chaque porteur de Keyblade se battait pour s'emparer d'une entité surpuissante appelée Kingdom Hearts.  
Kingdom Hearts peut être décrit comme un ensemble de cœurs. A l'instar des gens, les mondes ont eux aussi un cœur, mais il est invisible et caché derrière une porte secrète. En réunissant tous les cœurs des mondes au même endroit, Kingdom Hearts peut être créé.

La lumière et les ténèbres vont de pair, puisque sans les ténèbres, la lumière ne peut exister. La guerre des porteurs de Keyblade pour Kingdom Hearts fut menée par les défenseurs de la lumière. Quant aux serviteurs des ténèbres, ils voulaient réconcilier les deux et ne cherchaient qu'une chose : le pouvoir.  
Le conflit s'étendit sans commune mesure et les mondes qui n'étaient pas entrés en guerre la subirent malgré tout. Finalement, le monde entier plongea dans les ténèbres.  
C'est ainsi que la Guerre des Keyblades s'acheva Et jusqu'à ce jour, personne n'a réussi à ouvrir la porte de Kingdom Hearts

_Extraits du rapport III et IV des « rapports de Xehanort »_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 : La lettre**_

A mon réveil, l'autre coté du lit est tout froid. Je tâtonne, je cherche la chaleur de Will, mais je n'attrape que la couverture du lit. Il a dû descendre dans la cuisine pour petit déjeuner, je me redresse en poussant un léger soupir et je l'aperçois, assis par terre entrain de feuilleter un livre. Il relève la tête et me sourit

-Tu ronfle vraiment fort Connor, me dit-il.

-C'est pas vrai, di-je en rigolant.

William est mon frère jumeau, mais beaucoup de monde pense que je suis sont grand frère. Je suis plus grand que lui, plus musclé et je n'ai pas sa candeur, de plus il m'appelle parfois grand frère comme je suis né quelques minutes avant lui. Sinon nous somme presque identique, cheveux couleur blés coiffés en pétard et des grands yeux vert.

Nous vivons à l'orphelinat depuis notre naissance, c'est-à-dire depuis 16 longues années. Notre mère est morte en couche et notre père si tenter qu'il soit encore en vie ne c'est jamais manifester pour nous connaitre. Depuis tout petit déjà j'ai couvé de Will pour le protégé du monde extérieur, c'est sans doute pour sa qu'il se comporte de façon si enfantine et qu'il me prend pour son ainé, son modèle.

- Que lis-tu ?

-Un article qui parle d'une jeune fille qui a fait le tour du monde.

-C'est impossible, répondis je avant de rigoler, le monde est beaucoup trop grand pour tout visiter en une seule vie.

-Tu dois avoir raison, mais moi j'aimerais bien pouvoir voyager, tu savais qu'il y avait un endroit avec de l'eau où vivent des créatures appelés sirènes et que…

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que madame Griselda notre tutrice frappe a notre porte

-Les garçons vous allez être en retard en cour, dépêchez vous !

Les cours, je déteste vraiment ça, mais bon je n'ai pas le choix. La matinée passe plutôt vite mise a part que je me suis virée viré du cours de mathématique pour avoir répondu au prof, celui-là j'ai vraiment envie de le tué parfois.

A midi je retrouve Will a la cafétéria nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe et il n'a pas beaucoup d'ami donc je mange chaque jour avec lui. Il me parle encore de son article de ce matin, puis des ses rêves de voyage. Moi je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de rêvé comme lui, mais je fais comme si la conversation m'intéressait.

-Hé Connor, tu m'écoute ?

-Hum

-Regarde la télévision, il ya un flash spécial.

Je me retourne vers l'écran de télévision, tout le monde est rivé devant pour écouter les informations

« Bonjours téléspectateurs, nous interrompons votre programme pour un flash infos, nous venons d'apprendre que des combats on eu lieux dans la région Est du pays, il semblerait que plusieurs possesseurs de keyblades se soient encore affronté, toutefois nous ne notons pas de gros dégâts… »

A quoi peux bien servir ses affrontements, chaque jours il y à des combats pour cette grande boule de lumière qui éclaire le monde entier. Chaque région du pays espèrent pouvoir se l'approprier mais pourquoi ? Et qui sont ses individus qui utilisent des « keyblades » ? Et puis c'est quoi une keyblade ?

Je dois sortir de ma rêverie, car j'aperçois Mégane venir vers nous.

Mégane est ma petit ami depuis 3 mois, elle a de long cheveux noir qui descendent jusqu'aux reins, et des petit yeux noirs comme le charbon. Elle me dépose un rapide baisser avant de me parler.

-Tu veux venir manger avec moi et les copines ?

-Je ne peux pas, répondis-je d'un air fatigué, je dois rester avec William.

Elle se met a soupiré assez fort pour que toute la salle entende.

-Comme d'habitude, tu es toujours avec lui !

-Il n'a que moi, tu le sais bien.

Elle finit par devenir rouge de colère puis se calme pour me répondre un ton maussade

-Ok

-Je suis vraiment désolé, une autre fois peut etre.

-Peut etre, elle se rapproche de mon oreille et me souffle, de toute façon aujourd'hui est une journée spécial pour toi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de a questionné qu'elle part avec ses amis, me laissant dans l'incompréhension total.

Le reste de la journée lui passe l'entement, je n'arrête pas de me poser des centaines de questions sur c'est combats jusqu'à se que la sonnerie retentissent. Sur le chemin de retour Will s'arrête à l'épicerie pour acheter des glaces puis nous allons nous assoir sur le haut de la colline d'où on peut apercevoir la ville. C'est un notre petit rituel secret, à chaque fois que nous finissons en même temps nous mangeons une glaces ici. Aujourd'hui il a choisit des glaces a la mangue pêche, miam.

-Tu imagine, si on pouvait manier cette chose là, la keyblade.

- Nous, laisse-moi rire, ha haha.

-Quoi ? me demande-t-il d'i air faussement vexé.

-Je ne sais pas quels genres de personne peuvent en avoir, mais certainement pas nous.

-Sa serait marrant, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, et puis nous avons d'autre chose a pensé William, regarde cela fait 16 ans que nous vivons a l'orphelinat et toujours pas de famille pour nous.

-Si nous avons madame Griselda.

-Madame Griselda ne s'occuperas plus de nous quand nous auront 18 ans, tu comprends ?

-Oui mais je n'ai pas envie de penser a ça maintenant.

-Je pense que…

-Rentrons Connor, je suis fatigué, me coupe William.

Une fois arrivé a l'orphelinat, nous nous dépêchons de monté dans notre chambre, sauf que celle-ci est déjà ouverte et que madame Griselda se trouve dedans assis sur mon lit.

-Les garçons, venez vous assoir.

Nous nous exécutions et nous asseyions a coté d'elle. Je remarque qu'elle a les yeux bouffi et rouge, sans doute a-t-elle pleuré mais pourquoi ?

-Vous avez reçu un lettre chacun.

Elle nous tend les lettres, je lis l'adresse a haute voie, ces lettres proviennent de l'académie des élus de la keyblade.


End file.
